


Hounds of Love (Forever Unfinished)

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, No Ending, Post-Apocalyptic Middle Ages Sci-Fi/Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: I'm a total sucker for arranged marriage and I had this idea for a story set in an alternate universe that was sort of Middle Ages meets Sci-Fi/Fantasy fight against darkness meets post-apocalyptic society trying to survive after a disease threatened the population meets Glee. So Blaine is like the bratty younger son of a rich family who has to marry the younger sweet Kurt from a small fertile country and there was going to be awkward babies in love growing up into men and political intrigue and family power plays and jealousy and fights and interior decorating and swordfights and yeah. I got ahead of myself honestly. I only ever managed to write the beginning and a few scenes past that.





	Hounds of Love (Forever Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the existence of Cooper or the idea that Blaine was younger (???) was revealed on the show. 
> 
> I tried to cut this off in a place where it didn't feel like I left you hanging mid-scene but there is no real resolution to anything in what I managed to write. You've been warned.

The first thing Blaine did when he woke up on his wedding day was visit his mother in her chambers. She was sitting in a chair, her heavy rounded stomach dominating her small frame. Blaine went forward and pressed a kiss near her pushed out belly button and wished, as always, for the girl they so desperately needed. 

Blaine couldn't remember a time when his mother wasn't pregnant.

"You'll like this boy," his mother said as she tangled her trembling fingers in his curls. "The marriage brokers say he is very sweet."

Blaine shook his head and tried to bury his face in her shoulder, but she pulled him back up. She looked at him hard, her eyes scaring him with their intensity. "It's time for you to grow up, my small boy. It doesn't matter what you or I want."

"What do marriage brokers know," Blaine said churlishly. "He's probably ugly and cruel and I'll hate him forever just like Uncle John hates Eugene."

His mother smiled. "You should hear what the brokers say about you."

\--

"He's fat," Blaine whispered to his mother. He was half hiding behind her chair in the Great Hall while his father greeted the wedding party.

"His father's lands are very prosperous," his mother said patiently. "He comes with a good dowry. Any extra weight you may see will leave with age. He's a little younger than you and you were quite enormous just last year."

Blaine bleated like a sheep. "I was fourteen and I wasn't fat! He's all round like a puppy."

"Stop it, Blaine," she said. "You are lucky to have him and the security of this marriage. You are my fourth son and the world certainly doesn't lack for boys. Perhaps you'd rather join the Guard and fall off the end of the world fighting the Nothing instead?"

Blaine sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "His face is pleasing even with that big nose, I guess."

"I certainly think you are the last person who should complain about someone's nose," she said back with a quick grin. She reached up and squeezed his hand.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt," she said. "Kurt Hummel."

\--

Blaine didn't remember much about the marriage ceremony. There was chanting and lots of heavy incense that made him sneeze. Kurt smirked at him throughout after that, even as the priest tied their right hands together with a ribbon. The only time he seemed distressed at all was when the cup was brought out and he had to say his surname into it so Blaine could swallow him up. 

Then it was done.

There was a huge feast afterwards, all of Blaine's brothers attended--even the small ones who rarely left their wet nurses sides--as well as the foreigners. Blaine felt awkward sat next to Kurt near the top of the dais. Only his father and three older brothers were above them now. He was an adult and couldn't stay at the long tables with his younger brothers and the rowdy courtiers who liked to ply him with alcohol until he was cross-eyed. Blaine sighed and poked at his vegetables.

Kurt was eating slowly, his food cut into tiny bites that he picked up one at a time. Blaine frowned.

The feast seemed to go on forever until Blaine could barely keep his eyes open. He looked at Kurt who he was leaning dangerously forward. Blaine tapped him on the shoulder before he could fall into his food. Kurt blinked heavily and shook his head and then turned to look at Blaine. He smiled and said 'thank you' softly in a high, breathy voice. He had a nice smile.

\--

Blaine's parents had to remind him that he had new rooms now and that they would see him in the morning after the marriage was consummated. Cringing, Blaine turned to look at Kurt again. He was being embraced by his father, a tall, slightly portly, balding man who had a hard face and kind eyes. His father was running his palm on top of Kurt's hair over and over and was saying something into his ear. 

The hug lasted a long time. 

–

When Kurt was finally ready to leave the Great Hall, his father's somber eyes following him as he walked away, Blaine stuck his hand out to show him the way to their rooms. Blaine frowned when Kurt hesitated before reaching out to hold his hand. His palm was dry and soft. Blaine tugged and nodded towards the far doors. 

Kurt walked so slowly. Blaine ran everywhere, much to his mother's consternation, but he was surprised at how quickly he outpaced Kurt. At first Blaine felt him stumble. He quickly regained his balance and was soon racing after Blaine down the hallway, though. He had a bright laugh, like a bird.

Too soon, they were at their rooms and Blaine froze in front of the door. He had forgotten so quickly.

“Your father gave me a key,” Kurt said quietly from near Blaine's shoulder. He pulled out a door key from a pocket in his jacket that slotted easily into the lock. 

Blaine slowly followed Kurt inside, his stomach in knots. It was furnished like any other set of rooms in the house, if simply. 

The bedroom was simple too. The bed was very large. Blaine coughed and looked away at a far wall his hands fumbling to unbutton his jacket and untie his hose. Once his shirt was hanging down to his knees, he finally slipped off his breeches. Gathering his clothes in his hands, he turned around and looked around the room once again.

Kurt was quicker than him and was already in the bed underneath a pile of covers. Blaine dropped his clothes near the fireplace and clambered into the bed. He was on the wrong side.

“We have to--” Kurt started to say before stopping abruptly. He dropped his hands and started to pick at his fingernails.

“Mm,” Blaine said. He frowned and looked at the fireplace again. 

“Do you,” Kurt said, “Do you know what to. Do?”

Blaine shook his head. He looked at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look that fat just in a shirt, the loose neck of the gown falling deeply down his chest so you could see his collarbones and the top of his ribcage. 

Blaine started to worry his bottom lip. He wiggled his toes and tried to find them underneath the many layers of covers, but couldn't. “I've only seen dogs make it before.”

Kurt made a funny noise at that and clenched his hands into fists, his cheeks puffing out with suppressed air. Blaine wanted to smile, but he didn't think it was appropriate.

“I'm the Named Husband,” Blaine said, “That means I'm supposed to...”

Kurt sighed, his hands unclenching before reaching underneath the covers for the bottom of his shirt as he turned around. “Yes. Yes, it does,” he said.

–

When it was done, Blaine cried and he thought Kurt might have too, but he didn't dare look at him. They both slept with their backs to each other.

\--

When they walked into the Great Hall in the morning for breakfast, there was a rowdy cheer from the lower tables. Blaine flinched away from the sound and moved quickly to his seat, hissing at the burn in his thighs. Kurt walked as quickly as he could behind him, his gait uncertain and tense. He sat down gracefully and Blaine couldn't help but admire him for that. 

There were most likely already servants in their rooms taking the sheets to be saved as proof that the marriage contract was sealed. Blaine poked idly at his meal.

When they got back to their rooms, Blaine's mother was there to prompt him to give Kurt his wedding gift. It was a vanity table with a matching chair; a spindly delicate thing that wasn't much to look at until you saw the large mirror attached to the top. Blaine was sure that the mirror was the finest in the entire house. Kurt peered at his gift with solemn eyes, his reflection pale and sallow. 

He smiled at Blaine faintly and laid a shaky hand on Blaine's upper arm in thanks. Blaine tried to smile back, but he was sure he failed. 

–

Blaine spent the afternoon with his father listening to advisers discuss things like soil content and crop yields and so on. He would sneak looks at his oldest brother, Evan, who nodded intently whenever another adviser would portent crop failures and famines among the Lost Sons in the farming cooperative. Shay and Charles were whispering, their heads bent together like always. 

Blaine slowly rubbed his hands on his thighs and looked down at the table as the hours passed by.

It was near dinnertime when he got back to his rooms after a confusing five minutes spent in his old quarters. When he walked in, Kurt was standing precariously on top of a chair looking at the main room with an intent look in his eye. 

When he saw Blaine, he startled and fall into the chair with a bounce and a wince. “Hello.”

Blaine bit his lip to stop from smiling. “Hi. What are you doing?”

“The rooms need to be rearranged to fit our things,” Kurt said. His cheeks were bright red.

Blaine nodded. “That makes sense. Do you have a lot of things?”

Kurt shook his head. “No.”

Blaine sighed and sat down on the couch. He ran a hand through his curls.

“You were with your father this afternoon,” Kurt said quietly. Blaine looked over at him; he was looking at his fingernails.

“How did you?--”

“Your mother told me,” Kurt said. 

“Yes,” Blaine said. “They're expecting us for dinner.” He stood up and waited for Kurt, his hand out. They walked to the Great Hall hand in hand, Kurt looking down at their clasped hands in that quiet way of his.

–

Blaine wrapped an arm around the back of Kurt's chair and spoke quietly in his ear, “That's my brother Evan and his wife Jane. She's the blonde woman. She's very nice.”

Kurt nodded slowly and glanced over quickly as he chewed on a bite of potato. 

“And the brown-haired one is Hannah. She's my brothers Charles and Shay's wife. She's alright,” Blaine felt his nose twitch as a stray hair fell in his way. 

“They get together in the afternoons and do embroidery and talk about babies or something with my mother. Will you be joining them?” Blaine asked. He dropped his chin on Kurt's shoulder and watched him eat. Each bite was so precise and tiny.

“Of course not, I'm male,” Kurt said. Blaine couldn't really see his face.

“Sorry,” Blaine said. “Did you learn a trade?”

“I was training as an ingeniator. My father says your parents agreed to find someone to help me continue,” Kurt said, “Your mother is looking at us; she looks cross.”

Blaine grunted and moved away from Kurt. He sat straight in his chair and tried to not look over at his mother. “That's great. Will you design war engines? Can you fight The Nothing with a trebuchet?” 

Kurt shrugged. 

–

That night in bed, their backs turned to each other as they clung to their sides, Blaine blurted out as fatigue overtook him, “You don't eat a lot.”

“What?” Kurt said. Blaine could hear the covers rustle behind him.

“I thought you'd eat more.” Blaine was tempted to turn around and look when he heard the covers move again. He was afraid that Kurt had turned around already.

“I don't understand.” 

“It's nothing, never mind,” Blaine said. It was quiet up until Blaine fell asleep.

–

The next evening Blaine demanded that they switch sides. He stared out the window half the night, the moon heavy in the sky even in its half-full state.

–

It took a week for Blaine's parents to find a suitable tutor for Kurt. Wes was an unnamed son from the Montgomery lands twenty miles west from Anderson House. The only reason Blaine even knew what he looked like was because he got back to their rooms early one day from yet another meeting with his father (this time about sheep shearing) to find Wes still there with Kurt, the two of them silently bent over a drawing of a church. 

Blaine sat down on the frayed, graying couch near the window that Kurt had somehow managed to move here from Blaine's old rooms. He tried to not look bored as the two whispered to each other while pointing at archways and odd corners in the church designs. 

When Wes left with a nervous half-bow, Blaine sighed and smiled slightly. “Sorry I messed up your lessons,” Blaine said. He watched as Kurt gathered up his papers from the table.

“You didn't,” Kurt said. He sat back in his chair and looked at Blaine, his head tilted and eyes narrowed.

It made Blaine nervous when Kurt looked at him like that.

“I was talking to my mother yesterday,” Blaine said as he worried a fingernail. “She says that he's a younger son of the Montgomerys. Have you heard of them?” 

Kurt shook his head. “No, I haven't.”

“She says that they have these great forests on their lands that they tend to. Makes sense that their sons would design buildings and so on, I guess.”

“How many sons do they have?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine frowned. “I don't know, really. I guess a lot, but not as many as there are Andersons. I have more brothers than are worth counting and my mother is most likely pregnant with yet another.”

Blaine couldn't stand how Kurt looked at him right then with his soft rounded cheeks and big solemn eyes.

“Come on,” Blaine said as he stood up, his hand outstretched. “Let's go to dinner.”

Kurt walked over and grasped Blaine's hand. 

–

“How many brothers do you have?” Blaine asked just as Kurt was finished cutting up his chicken. 

“Just one,” Kurt said, his hand twisting his knife and fork in his hands.

Blaine leaned in and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. “One? I've never heard of such a thing.” He privately wondered if his father was impotent, but didn't know how to ask.

“He's my stepbrother,” Kurt said. “My mother was taken ill very young and my father didn't remarry until recently.”

“But how--” Blaine started to ask, but then he saw Shay looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “Never mind.” 

–

That night, Blaine was looking out at the moon and couldn't stop thinking. “Kurt? Are you still awake?”

It was silent for a moment until Kurt breathed in deeply and spoke in a thick voice. “Yes, what is it?”

“You still have lands, right?” Blaine asked. “When your father dies, you receive an inheritance.” 

Blaine heard the covers rustle and figured Kurt must have turned around in the bed. Blaine curled in on himself further, his shoulders hunching.

“They're not much,” Kurt said.

“But why did your father split up his lands like that?” Blaine asked. “You could have easily shared a wife with your stepbrother and kept everything in the family.”

“It's complicated,” Kurt said. “It wouldn't have worked and it was better for everyone if I was married off to a nobleman's son.” He talked as if he was reciting a speech.

“Oh. I see,” Blaine said.

“Blaine,” Kurt said. He inhaled sharply when he felt Kurt's hand flat on his back, his palm hot and soft for the few seconds it was there. “Let me explain.”

“I have to go visit the co-op tomorrow with my brothers,” Blaine said. “I'll need to wake up early.”

“Blaine.”

“Tell me later,” Blaine said. “Goodnight, Kurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then the show broke my heart so that's it! I do remember that I had planned on a Happily Ever After for Kurt and Blaine, though. It was just going to take some time, that's all. ;)


End file.
